Placebo
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: Biarkan aku tetap menjadi bunga tidurmu, meskipun kau memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memercayai ingatanmu. I suck at summary, as always. a Love Me Not story. cannot find the category anywhere huhu somebody please make it. rate K to be safe.


**Disclaimer** :I owned nothing but the stupid-ness in my head. Characters' physical appearance description taken from movie **Forget Me Not** © 2015 directed by **Kei Horie** -san. Original story belong to **Mizuho Hirayama** -san. Else? Blame my lame imagination.

 **p.s.** : Seseorang tolong bantu untuk menghentikan saya menulis sesuatu seperti ini yang dengan kurangajarnya saya klaim sebagai fanfiksi. Saya pun malu, tapi ingin tulisan ini dibaca orang lain, gimana dong huhu. Typo(s), diksi, dan sinetron-ic dialogue—and else—tolong dimaafkan.

 **p.p.s.** : kembali saya pergunakan second party point of view—yes, saya tau sastra nggak mengakui ini, tapi gimanaaaa terlalu menyenangkan pake pov ini. Huhu. Maafkan. Siapapun yang belajar sastra, maafkan saya. *deep bow*

Enjoy.

kier.

* * *

 **Placebo**

kier © 2015

" _Kau tidak bisa—tidak boleh percaya pada manusia. Terutama ingatannya."_

Takashi x Azusa

a 忘れないと誓ったぼくがいた story

* * *

" _September, tanggal 1. Koibito no Oka."_

" _Koibito no Oka? Ke sana?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku hanya akan ke sana bersama Takashi."_

" _He. Klise sekali."_

" _Hehehe."_

.

.

"Takashi?"

Kau membuka matamu, menemukan seorang gadis tengah menatap wajahmu lekat. Cahaya matahari dibelakangnya membuatmu hanya dapat menangkap siluetnya yang berambut pendek. Mulutmu terbuka, mengucap nama secara tidak sadar.

"Azusa?"

Sedetik kemudian kau menyesal. Buru-buru kau bangun, pura-pura membersihkan kemejamu yang ditempeli serpihan rumput dan debu. Gadis di sampingmu mengernyit, bingung.

"Azu…sa?"

"Aa…Kanae, ada apa?" ujarmu, gugup. Senyum canggung mengakhiri kalimatmu.

"Yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Kau sudah tidak ada pekerjaan, kan?"

"Ano…Hari ini kalian saja. Aku masih ada urusan. Selamat bersenang-senang," katamu. Kau sempat melihat gadis itu membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya ke mana kau akan pergi—sepertinya, tapi kau segera mengambil tasmu dan berjalan menjauh, tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Oribe…Azusa," bisikmu pelan.

xxx

Oribe Azusa.

Kau tidak kenal nama itu. Satu-satunya hal yang kau ingat mengenai nama tersebut hanyalah dirimu yang tiba-tiba tersadar tengah berlari entah ke mana sambil meneriakkan nama itu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dari mana kau berlari. Pipimu basah, bukan oleh keringat, dan matamu terasa perih karena air mata. Kau berlari mencari seseorang—yang kau sangka adalah Azusa—tapi kau tidak tahu mengapa kau mencari orang tersebut, dan mengapa kau menangis.

Tetapi sejak hari itu, kau terus mengingat nama orang yang tak pernah kau kenal itu.

Oribe Azusa.

xxx

"Aku terus mengingat sebuah nama yang tidak kukenal."

"Hm."

"Namanya Oribe Azusa."

Gerakan tangan dokter di depanmu terhenti.

"Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat mengenai nama tersebut, tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku berlari di jalanan sambil meneriakkan nama tersebut. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengenal seorangpun yang memiliki nama tersebut. Begitupun orang-orang disekitarku."

"Dan namamu?"

"Takashi. Hayama Takashi."

xxx

Hayama Takashi.

Kalau orang-orang bilang perasaan paling menyakitkan adalah ketika orang yang kau sukai mengetahui perasaanmu, tetapi malah berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, menurutmu hal itu masih lebih baik daripada yang kau alami. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang kau cintai melupakanmu—semua yang kau cintai melupakanmu seolah kau tidak pernah ada. Mustahil? Ya. Tapi kau mengalaminya.

Kau tidak pernah tahu mengapa hal tersebut terjadi padamu. Yang kau ingat hanyalah hari ulangtahunmu yang begitu sempurna, dan keesokan harinya semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi. Temanmu, kekasihmu, bahkan keluargamu, mulai melupakanmu. Ketika musim gugur tiba, tidak ada lagi yang mempunyai memori tentangmu. Kau harus memulai setiap harimu dengan memperkenalkan diri pada orang-orang yang kau sudah kenal sebelumnya. Kau bukan tak terlihat, tetapi keberadaanmu tak pernah diingat.

Sampai Hayama Takashi mengajakmu bicara lagi. Kau yang sudah menyerah supaya keberadaanmu diingat kembali berharap. Hayama Takashi mengingatmu hari itu, keesokan harinya, dan sepanjang musim panas tahun itu. Hayama Takashi kembali berjanji padamu untuk terus mengingatmu. Kau menemukan Hayama Takashi- _mu_ kembali, Hayama Takashi yang dulu pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu, sebelum semua orang mulai melupakanmu. Kalian mengabadikan semua hal yang kalian lakukan musim panas itu dalam video. Kau begitu bahagia memiliki kesempatan itu lagi, kesempatan yang kau minta dengan tangisan pada musim panas sebelumnya, entah pada siapa. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, terasa cukup bagimu, meskipun hanya Takashi yang mengingatmu.

Tetapi mimpi buruk itu kembali datang—ataukah apa yang kau alami-lah yang adalah mimpi, kau tidak pernah tahu. Takashi mulai mengulang apa yang kalian telah bicarakan sebelumnya seolah perbincangan tersebut tidak pernah terjadi. Ia mulai membutuhkan ponselnya untuk menemukanmu, dan kau mendapatinya memasang alarm untuk mengingatkannya akan janjinya padamu. Kau tidak ingin percaya—kau tak ingin Takashi melupakanmu lagi. Tapi ia memang mulai melupakanmu. Kau menemukan foto-foto dan pengingat-pengingat yang ia buat supaya ia tidak melupakanmu. Plester yang kau tempelkan di tangannya, yang mana kau mengancamnya kalau kau akan berselingkuh jika ia melepaskan plester tersebut, terlihat sering dilepas pasang—mungkin ia melepasnya dipagi hari, tetapi kemudian memasangnya kembali karena melihat catatannya di dinding kamarnya.

Ketika musim gugur datang, Takashi melupakanmu.

Kau mengganti namamu. Orang-orang mulai mengenalmu—mengingatmu—dengan namamu yang baru. Mungkin takdir mulai mengasihanimu dan membiarkanmu dikenal, meskipun bukan dengan nama aslimu. Kau mulai mendapati kehidupanmu kembali normal, kecuali kau bukan lagi Oribe Azusa. Meskipun orang lain dapat mengingatmu kini, kau tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupan lamamu—kau tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menghadapi yang kau tinggalkan. Kau tidak cukup berani menemui orang itu.

Hayama Takashi.

xxx

"Kau yakin—mengingat dengan jelas kalau satu-satunya ingatanmu mengenai nama itu—Oribe Azusa—tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

Ia mengangguk. Kau terdiam sejenak, kemudian beranjak dari kursimu yang nyaman ke arah _pantry_ kecil di sudut ruanganmu. Jemarimu meraih dua cangkir kecil dan mulai meramu kopi instan dari dalam laci _pantry_ -mu.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa percaya pada ingatan manusia," ujarmu, sengaja menggantungkan perkataanmu, "apa kau masih mengingat nama guru sekolah dasarmu?"

Ia menoleh ke arahmu, mimiknya seolah bertanya 'apa hubungannya?' tanpa ia harus mengucap.

"Berapa banyak teman-teman SMP-mu yang kau ingat?"

Wajahnya tak berubah.

"Ingatan manusia, kau tahu, adalah sesuatu yang paling menakutkan yang manusia miliki." Salah satu tanganmu menyerahkan cangkir kopi yang kini mengepul ke arahnya. Ia menerimanya dengan kedua tangan dan sembari membungkuk.

"Manusia bisa memanipulasi ingatannya, mengubah bagian yang tidak disukainya, dan menghilangkan bagian-bagian yang menyakitinya. Kau tidak bisa mempercayainya—ingatan manusia adalah penjahat yang paling berbahaya," kau berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa—tidak boleh percaya pada manusia. Terutama ingatannya."

"Ingatan manusia dapat menghancurkan, siapa saja, termasuk pemilik ingatan tersebut. Karena itu, jangan terlalu percaya pada ingatanmu, karena ingatanmu bisa membohongimu."

Kau menghabiskan isi cangkirmu.

"Jadi apa kau ingat, siapa saja nama guru di sekolah dasarmu?"

 _Apa kau ingat nama guru di sekolah dasarmu?_

"Aa…"

"Berapa banyak teman di SMP-mu yang kau ingat namanya?"

 _Apa kau masih mengingat nama teman-temanmu di sekolah dasar? SMP?_

"Ano…"

"Kau tidak bisa mengingatnya kan?" ujarmu, tersenyum, tak mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari laki-laki di hadapanmu. Wajahnya memucat, menatapmu tak percaya sekaligus dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Kau menggoreskan penamu diatas kertas, menuliskan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau…"

"Hm?"

"…"

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin dikonsultasikan, kau bisa keluar dan mengambil obatmu. Kuharap kau segera mengingatnya, Oribe Azusa."

Kau tersenyum, kertas itu kau serahkan padanya yang masih terlihat linglung. Kau mengawasinya hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu ruanganmu. Ketika pintu itu tertutup, bahumu merosot. Senyummu hilang tergantikan tetesan tangisan yang tak bisa kau kendalikan.

 _Kau tidak bisa—tidak boleh percaya pada manusia. Terutama pada ingatannya. Tetapi, biarkan aku menjadi bunga tidurmu, meski kau tidak percaya pada ingatanmu_.

xxx

 _Kau mengingatnya_.

Tanganmu meletakkan bungkusan obat yang baru saja kau minum. Bibirmu bergetar, tidak percaya dengan ingatanmu sendiri. Otakmu tiba-tiba memunculkan potongan-potongan ingatan yang selama ini kau rasa tak kau miliki. Potongan ingatan mengenai seorang gadis yang menangis di hadapanmu.

 _Semua orang mulai melupakanku, keluarga, teman-temanku, dan kau._

Gadis yang kau kencani delapan tahun lalu. Gadis yang sama yang kau kencani tujuh tahun lalu. Gadis yang membuatmu berlarian seperti orang gila di jalanan, yang membuatmu menangis semalaman karena kau tidak menemukannya. Gadis yang kau dokumentasikan setiap momennya bersamamu karena kau takut melupakannya. Tetapi kau tetap melupakannya. Meninggalkannya mengingat semua memori kalian bersama sendirian.

.

.

" _September, tanggal 1. Koibito no Oka."_

" _Koibito no Oka? Ke sana?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku hanya akan ke sana bersama Takashi."_

" _He. Klise sekali."_

" _Hehehe."_

 _._

 _._

Gadis yang sama yang kau temui di klinik tadi siang.

Oribe Azusa.

xxx

"Chiaki, apa yang kau lakukan pada pemuda tadi?"

"Ng?"

"Memangnya pemuda tadi kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku melihatnya linglung saat ia datang, tetapi ia terlihat lebih linglung ketika ia pulang. Kau yakin ia baik-baik saja hanya kau beri itu?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya pemuda itu diberi apa oleh Chiaki?"

"Placebo."

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **a little note from yeahstillthisuselessone author**

Halo! Setelah hiatus sekian lama, saya bingung harus dibawa ke mana gaya tulisan saya huhuhu. Maafkan saya jika tidak memenuhi ekspektasi dan hanya bikin ilfil. Kenapa ini bisa lahir? Karena saya pingin ceritanya makin gantung endingnya. Hayo, kalo kaya gini si Takashi sama Azusa jadi gimana hayo hahaha. Menonton film aslinya mungkin akan (sedikit) membantu memahami fiksi ini. Oya, saya hanya pakai acuan filmnya, karena saya nggak nemu novel aslinya yang sudah diterjemahkan ke bahasa yang saya bisa mengerti. Anything accepted, bahkan kiriman coklat juga ehe. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca benda ini! ^-^


End file.
